User blog:BMHKain/My ideas for PSAS: Round 2 (WIP!)
Hello, this is BMHKain (BTW my name is NOT Kain.), and IF you're here; I'll warn you now: All characters mentioned will have a rating of probability as too if they'll make it or not; as well as their Rivals (Whom will also be mentioned.). Also, I will only showcase characters that either I like, or are popular by Playstation Standards... Finally, don't worry, I'll mention some Third Parties as well; It shouldn't just be SCEI Games. But First: I'll talk about how the gameplay should perform... First, and most obvious, because of how small the stages were in Battle Royale, the 4 Player MAX rule will persist. If there will be Health Bars, Having one layer just won't cut it. At least 2 Layers might do the trick due to all attacks doing some kind of damage (Lv 1.s for instance would do 50% overall damage to the overall health bar of damage opponents, thus removing a layer.). 3minutes would be extended to 5minutes due to games usually taking a long time to score points, but hey, at least Lv. Accumulation will stay the same; meaning more time to get those Lv 3s. Some characters, like Cole MacGrath will be updated with concepts that alter the character, gameplay-wise. In Cole's case, Depending on the way you fight, Cole can be good or evil, thus combining the two fighting styles together. Now, I have an Idea for Fat Princess' NEW Rival, but I'll mention her later. For now, Let's kick ass and chew bubblegum! And I- Wait; wrong franchise. ---- NOTE: This is how the 5 Point System works: *5: Indefinite *4: Pretty Good *3: Plausible *2: Not Good, Dude. *1: Nigh Impossibibble With that said, let's begin with a character everyone wants... For some reason... ---- DART FELD Dart Feld is the main Protagonist of The Legend of Dragoon, and would've been character of Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale according to concept art released shortly before Superbot Productions had their ties cut by SCEI. THE LEGACY OF DART FELD *The Legend of Dragoon (PS1) (1999-2001) Dart Feld is a character that has been requested since Title Fight Days, and after Concept art was released revealing him, People petitioned to put him in with Abe as a Rival. However, Neither character had anything to do with each other. Dart would have Limited Flight capabilities, use his fists and sword, and would join the ranks of Kratos, Kat & Dusty, and even Sackboy, who was previously unplayable. His supers would even trump Kratos; Adding a new tier normally found on the VS Battle Wiki: The God Tier Ranking. Indeed, if Dart is done right, he'll be THE character to play as... But What about his rival? Well, let's check the Facts: People usually want Dart Paired with Cloud Strife of Final Fantasy VII. However, Yasuyuki Hasebe; The Director/Writer for Legend of Dragoon wasn't involved in any FFVII media, and Tomokazu-san didn't voice Cloud either. This info alone proves Cloud Should be a rival for someone else... I, however can think of someone better, and is Playstation related as well. Before We get there, let's check the possibilities of Dart possibly being in Round Two... DmC Dante: C'mon! Round 2! *4: Pretty Good With the game rereleased as a Game Archive in Japan in 2010, PSone Classic in USA 2011, AND 2012 in Europe, Nostalgia has returned to Playstation. Yoshida Shusei-sama must care a lot for his fans because if anyone still cares, Any game that was re-released by the time the PS4 was released is up there as a character that needs to make the cut. It's only level 4 because of how long since this game has been rereleased; the PS4 is NOT PSone Classics compatible, and one would rather play a PS2 Classic on PS4 as of now... The game was also released first in Japan in 12/2/1999; 3/4/2000; The PS2's JP Release was just Weeks away at the time... Now for Dart's Rival. His name is... ---- RUDY ROUGHNIGHT Rudy Roughnight Is the Main Protagonist of the First WILD ARMS game, and its remake; Alter Code: F. To celebrate his then, Tenth anniversary, he made a Cameo Appearance in WILD ARMS 5 as a NPC, and before that as a Special Attack in WILD ARMS 4. THE LEGACY OF RUDY ROUGHNIGHT *WILD ARMS (PS1) (1996-1998) *WILD ARMS: Alter Code: F (PS2) (2003-2005 (Never released in EU.)) *WILD ARMS 4 (Cameo) (PS2) (2005-2006) *WILD ARMS 5 (Cameo) (PS2) (2006-2008) If you check out LeeHatake (Yes, you deserve a shout out on this.)'s deviantART page, you'd know we would indefinitely agree Rudy should be the one true rival to Dart. Just like Last Decade when WILD ARMS 5 was released, the franchise has now entered what will eventually be in its 21st anniversary. And While there has yet to be a WILD ARMS 6, Rudy still remains the greatest WILD ARMS Protagonist ever, rarely ever frowning, but will shoot to kill if possible. As a fighter he will have an arsenal of all his favorite Weapons and Gadgets, including his ARM; a Gun developed by monsters to attempt to wipe out humankind. Rudy would be a character that has a Sanity Meter when using his ARM freely; a nod to the original game. And while this kid's Smile is affectionate, yes; it's only a distraction for him to kill you. RIVAL *Dart Feld CONNECTION: Both characters have been known by JRPG aficionados as some of the greatest Protagonists that aren't from a SQUARE based game. They are both known for a kind of weapon that is the focus of their respective Franchise (Dart is the wielder of the Red Dragoon Spirit (And eventually the Divine Dragoon Spirit.), where Rudy wields the ARM during a time that resembles the Old West. (The sequels are either Sci-Fi, takes place in another Dimension, or is even a true sequel for the most part, though this is rare.)), Ironically, WILD ARMS was one of the first JRPGs and Legend of Dragoon is one of the last before the release of the Playstation2 respectively. So... What are Rudy's chances? Kat: Yaaaaaah! HAI! HAI!!! YAH!!! *5: Indefinite With WILD ARMS 3 available for PS4, and PS3 (But PS4, most notably...) Worldwide as of 5/17/16, AND WILD ARMS 5 available in Japan as of 2016, The community would LOVE to see Rudy fight one last time against Dart; the ultimate RPG Rivalry... Not to mention, it doesn't appear so at first, but WILD ARMS fans worldwide are already celebrating 20 years of Badassery, Heart, Rudy Roughnight cosplaying, and even a community that's equally willing to petition Rudy Roughnight, as Legend of Dragoon fans would with Dart Feld... Plus, the fact that number 3 was released more recently than 2, or even the original already gives this enough reason to be on the top, but Rudy himself deserves a special mention as if one more WILD ARMS game gets released on PSN, it would signal the Green Light for Rudy to be allowed in ROUND 2, NO MATTER WHAT. Even IF it's the crappy remake, it would still give WILD ARMS the green light it needs... Our next combatant has only recently resurfaced after The Last Guardian's release. While he's inferior to Ico, He still killed many dark giants in order to resurrect his lover. He FAILED. He is... ---- WANDER Wander is the Main Protagonist of Shadow of the Colossus, and the Protagonist of the Sequel released before so ICO as the title Character. While The Last Guardian is also from the ICOverse, the game has no relevance to either game. THE LEGACY OF WANDER *ICO (PS2) (2001-2002) *SHADOW OF THE COLOSSUS (PS2) (2005-2006) *ICO & SHADOW OF THE COLOSSUS COLLECTION (PS3) (2011) While ICO is clearly the superior game, SHADOW OF THE FREAKIN' COLOSSUS had better ideas for the game, and yet it's still up to date as to whether or not SOTC has an alternate ending where Wander actually lives, and the guards don't escape in time as a result of their demise... Regardless, Wander-no... Ico-no! Whatever you call this guy would be a tour-de-force in Round 2. Horseback on Agro, a Variety of Arrows, even being able to transform into Dormin's Physical Form, and finally learning the ins and outs as to how to truly win SHADOW OF THE COLOSSUS. Looking back, it truly was an emotional experience, and regardless of opinion: No ICO, nor The Last Guardian will EVER beat the Emotional Roller Coaster Ride/Giant Killer Simulator of sorts that is SHADOW OF THE COLOSSUS!!! So... What are Wander's chances? DmC Dante: C'mon! Round 2! *4: Pretty Good While Ico has better chances in being in ROUND 2, Wander is EASILY the better character. And with The Last Guardian coming this Holiday, Wander EASILY gets the Green Light as with Ico. But there's a reason why Both Coles should fight Raiden instead; but in this case, it should be noted that because Wander & Ico are technically the same person, You can't have one WITH the other (Young Nathan Drake was an exception since he was just a Minion.). We'll leave it up to SONY to decide... While Wander is indeed awesome as a hero, his rival, only recently, had a game. But it was originally a famous anime with a parody series... Can't quite put a number on it? Maybe this will help... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ---- EREN YEAGER Eren Yeager is the Main Protagonist, and Anti-Hero of ATTACK ON TITAN, ATTACK ON TITAN: Middle School, Spoof on Titan, The Live Action Movie Adaptation, ATTACK ON TITAN: Humanity in Chains, and last but also the source to be used, ATTACK ON TITAN (the game.) THE LEGACY OF EREN YEAGER *ATTACK ON TITAN (Anime: 2013-Onward) (Manga: 2006-Onward) *ATTACK ON TITAN: Middle School (Anime: 2015-2016) (Manga: 2012-2016 (No EU for now.)) *Spoof on TITAN (Anime: TBA) (Manga: 2013-2014 (JP only for now.)) *ATTACK ON TITAN: Harmony in Chains (3DS) (2013-2015) *ATTACK ON TITAN: The Movie/ATTACK ON TITAN: End of the World (Both: 2015-2016 (No EU Release, for now.)) *ATTACK ON TITAN: The Game (Windows/PS3/PS4/PSVITA/XBOX ONE) (2016) As ALL Attack on Titan fans know: Eren Yeager had the wish of a lifetime to join the Survey Corps. But his young age, and low liked personality prevented this. As a Titan Shifter, he was hated more. Was he ever respected by even one person in the MULTIVERSE!? ... yes. Mikasa Ackerman saw potential in Yeager and wished to help him out, even during the court case near the end of SEASON ONE. Currently, Yeager's status is alive; but he could NEVER survive an execution by court case with everyone against him; IT WAS JUST LIKE THE SERIES FINALE OF SEINFELD!!! His abilities would be based on his combat experience as a member of the Millitary he resides in. As a result, He'll have Quasi-Limited Flight via his jetpack, and his twin blades will be used for his weapons of choice. But he can also become A Titan as his Lv. 3 Super, blasting foes to bits. While the franchise has been going around for 7 years minimum, it still stands as one of the greatest, most memorable franchise in JP History. RIVAL *Wander CONNECTION Both characters are Synonymous with the idea of Tragic Hero (Wander wanted to resurrect his lover: Mono, who ultimately raised him as Ico after Wander died from the Colossi's Darkness, and Eren Yeager had to go through endless mental and emotional torture in order to become part of the Survey Corps (Albeit, getting his ass whooped by his enemies (They were NOT allies to him.)...).), Both franchises have an expanded lore that expanded the respective verses (The ICOverse had ICO, SHADOW OF THE COLLOSUS, and The Last Guardian. ATTACK ON TITAN had several Light Novels, Satire Manga, Among Several others.). Finally, both had fought Giant Entities in battle before (Wander with the Colossi, and Yeager with the Titans.); Ironically, Eren Yeager can just simply bite his hand HARD to become a Titan Shifter. What are Eren's Chances? I'll Give you a hint: It takes ' ''FOUR ' to tango with this one... Raiden: NOW I'M PISSED! *1: Nigh Impossibibble Let's start with the obvious first: ATTACK ON TITAN originated as a One-Shot Manga in 2006 before becoming a full-fledged manga in 2009 by Hajime Isayama; someone who most likely would require an Interpreter, a la Kazunori Yamaguchi BEFORE making the next step to put the Videogame Version of him as a result. If Isayama-san says no, Eren Yeager is forever removed from the cast. IF Tecmo+Koei (Whom had no support for the first game in the past.) says no, the same results apply when Isayama says no. Even when BOTH say yes (Which, BTW is Naught but an OUTRIGHT lie.), The creators of Round 2 have to be unanimous with the choice of actors; the last step. Gaming's Supreme Court. Their Final Say... Yuki Kaji; the Japanese Role, or US Dubber for the FUNIMATION Dub: Bryce Papenbrook. The worst part is that neither have any interest in a Round 2, after BATTLE ROYALE's Fated Failure. If mental math serves me right, there is a 1 in 18,009,517,471 chance Eren will make it; Which is, ironically the same number to call on the phone to order Slap-Chop. Even crazier, Vince Shlomi, the guy who once marketed this was arrested in February 7, 2009, TEN DAYS BEFORE MY BIRTHDAY for Assault and Battery. But I digress. even if all that was done, Omega-Force (Stylized as ω-force) would say no as the DYNASTY WARRIORS series is dying, and rival franchises like Sengoku BASARA are ultimately taking the throne of Hack & Slash. Many other franchises by them already had suffered enough, thus putting the final nail in the coffin of Eren Yeager's chances in making it to ROUND 2. Same for Kenshiro, EVERY Manga Character, amongst anyone that was an anime character. (sigh) Shit... That was long... Moving on! ---- '''VIBRI' Vibri is the main character of Vib-Ribbon & Vib Ripple. In Vib Ribbon, she has to go through a Mobius Strip esque fusion of Rhythm Game, and platformer. In Vib-Ripple, she has to jump on pictures to collect items. Vibri is created by the same group behind PaRappa the Rapper, and UmJammer Lammy, which takes place in the same universe as PaRappa the Rapper. THE LEGACY OF VIBRI *Vib-Ribbon (PS1) (1999-2000 (Re-Released in the US in 2014)) *Vib-Ripple (PS2) (2004 (JP-Only)) While Vib-Ribbon came out nearly 3 GENERATIONS AGO, Vibri is still widely considered by Playstation fans around the world as a Hyperactive, Cute, Insane Bunny that stood the test of time. When people still had a PS3 (It's also compatible with the PSVITA. Don't Worry.), in 2014, SCEA read the requests of many, many users of PSN, and decided to release Vib-Ribbon to the PSone Classics once and for all. It took SONY 14 years of people importing the PAL version, but they finally did it. Not only did the game stand the test of time, but it also had a character that could use a wide variety of tools, such as her princess form, an obstacle course for her Lv. 3, and even a shout out to games like Arcana Heart 3's Eko, and Touhou Project's Suika Ibuki as she tramples down opponents as Super Vibri (Vib-Ripple reference.). But all that power will come at a price; In order to play as her, you'd have to already be good at playing as her. Otherwise, she'll get significantly weaker from a frog, to worm, then DEAD. She'll be very strong, but, you know Spider-Man's catchphrase, right? What are Sp- erm... Vibri's chances though? DmC Dante: C'mon, Round 2! *4: Pretty Good When Title Fight was Confirmed under the name of PLAYSTATION ALL-STARS BATTLE ROYALE, Parappa was already confirmed, meaning NanaOn-Sha must've had full support with Superbot. Even with NAUGHTY DOG rumored to announce the sequel, NanaOn-Sha also had plenty of Minions to use as DLC. With so much support for PaRappa the Rapper, and even UmJammer Lammy, not to mention Vib-Ribbon's USA release on a previous year not too long ago, It's more than plausible for Ol' Vib-tan to make it; though I'd suggest old school PS1-style visuals for Vibri as a tribute to the original game. It isn't any higher due to Foxy of Five Nights at Freddy's being in cringe inducing Fan-Art with Vibri. Internets, you should be ashamed for merging one of the best PS1 characters with friggen Sonic the Hedgefox. So who is Vibri's Rival? Well, she's part of the Vocaloid series of YAMAHA programs, and has been part of the Videogame craze since SEGA knew her franchise was being imported, thus is highly successful in America as well! Her name is the one and only... MIKU HATSUNE Miku Hatsune is the primary character representing the Vocaloid YAMAHA Program, and the main character of the Project: DIVA series of Rhythm games. Both are still going on to this day... THE LEGACY OF MIKU HATSUNE *Niconico (Formerly Nico Nico Douga) (Online Site) (2006) *VOCALOID 2 (PC) (2007) *Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA (PSP) (2009 (JP Only)) *Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade (2010-2013 (JP Only) (Future Tone)) *Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd (PSP) (2010 (JP Only)) *THE iDOLM@STER 2 (As DLC) (XBOX 360/PS3) (2011-2012 (JP Only)) *VOCALOID 3 (PC) (2011) *Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Extend (PSP) (2011 (JP Only)) *Hatsune Miku and Future Stars: Project Mirai (NDS) (2012 (JP Only)) *Miku Flick (iOS) (2012) *Miku Flick/02 (iOS) (2012) *Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA ƒ (PS3/PSVITA) (2012-2014) *Super Robot Wars UX (As Fei-Yen HD) (3DS) (2013 (JP Only)) *Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2 (3DS) (2013 (JP Only)-2015 (Worldwide)) *Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Ƒ 2nd (PS3/PSVITA) (2014) *Vocaloid 4 (PC) (2014) *PERSONA 4: Dancing all Night (PSVITA) (2015) *Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X (PS4) (2016) *Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Sound & Colorful Tone Future Sound & Colorful Tone (PS4 So far...) (2016 (JP Only for Now...)) NOTE: The rest of the other appearences don't count as the character herself doesn't make an appearance; rather, her aesthetics do instead. Her Cameos in Anime/Manga Don't count either. Same For PANGYA, which will have it's servers shut down in December. In addition, Miku Hatsune shouldn't be confused with BLACK ROCK SHOOTER, whom the only connection is that the two have is that Miku made her theme, and it became so much of a success, an OVA was released shortly after. (Phew...) That's a Mouthful, alright. Let's get to the profile! Let's Get the OBVIOUS out of the way: Miku-chan will indefinitely have the Most Costumes in the whole game. Miku is the target of many Japanese-Related Traditions, from Sapporo of the North with the Yuki Mikus, to even Racing events that put GRAN TURISMO to shame, Miku Hatsune is a total Cosplaying Idol; and if she makes the cut, so will all of her favorite gladrags. But it's her possible fighting style that'll put Whole Playstation Worlds under her control. Her Leek would be used as an unorthodox blade, but it's her music that'll shut even the other few but proud females to shame. Her most potent super will be her Lv. 1, which is entirely situation dependent, with her moth well known songs from the Project DIVA games to boot. But it's her Songs at UBER HARD Difficulties that can kill with just ONE MISS! Parappa's Lv. 3 in Battle Royale was nonrealistic, This. This can Score more points in the same amount of time as Said Super. THAT'S one tough crowd... RIVAL *Vibri CONNECTION NanaOn-Sha, the creator of Vibri, has previously made UmJammer Lammy, which had a focus on Rock Music, something Miku has previously been involved in thanks to the VOCALOID engines. NanaOn-Sha, and Crypton Future Media (The Groups that had been involved in Vib-Ribbon and Project DIVA respectively.) are most notable about Music Based Products. NanaOn-Sha helped popularize the Rhythm Game Genre long before it was dwindling in success, while Crypton created the Likes of Miku Hatsune among other Core Vocaloids for the YAMAHA synthesizer program of the same name. Finally, both are among the most successful Music Developers Japan has to offer (NanaOn-Sha's PaRappa the Rapper series was SO successful, it is hinted it might be released for a Third Canon game in the franchise (Thus earning another Green Light for Vibri.), while Miku Hatsune is a Niconico sensation that even had "Sold-Out QUICK" Live Shows as a Hologram while performing in front of Japanese fans. These are typically seen in the west as YouTube clips, and was previously showcased by the Finebros channel as React Videos.) So, Where does Miku-chan rank in Chance? DMC Dante: Let's not get let down. *3: Plausible Apparently Japan IS that dedicated to the point of trying their best to put Miku in All-Stars; even after Fatman and Littleboy bombed the hell out of their country. While Miku has, by far, the biggest community in any franchise for Playstation, It doesn't help that although they Published, and developed part of Project DIVA, SEGA had nothing to do with the franchise (It was highly considered a SMASH character as well, but the creators cut their ties with Nintendo, much like Superbot had their own cut by SCEI.). But IF Valkyria Chronicles (PS3) has a Sequel thanks to the support of their fans, Miku should at least be hopeful she could be in a celebration of some kind; I, mean... How many Miku Hatsune games have been released that have NOT been synonymous with Playstation? Not a lot; 2 including the Mirai Subseries on Nintendo Handhelds; NOT EVEN ENOUGH for Nintendo fans to bring her into SMASH. Not yet at least... Most of the DLC regarding Miku Hatsune was exclusively Playstation for the most part... And for that, we say Arigatou Goziamasu, and Ja Nee~! to our friends in Japan. Time to move on... ??? WIP! Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain